<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Damned Soul by spacegirlstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284380">His Damned Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff'>spacegirlstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020: Supernatural [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Castiel in Hell (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Hell, Dean Winchester's Soul, M/M, No Dialogue, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suptober 2020<br/>Prompt 28: Hellscape<br/>~~~<br/>The too-bright soul was tainted at the edges from its time in hell but still utterly beautiful it was. Flecks of black scattered across the golden liquid light, blinking in and out of existence. He held the warm light closer to his core, wrapping his wings around it, trying to shield it from the coldness surrounding them.<br/>When Castiel first laid a hand on the Righteous Mans’ soul in the depths of hell, he felt like he belonged somewhere.<br/><em>Castiel may have been considered lost to heaven, but he knew that he had finally been found. </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020: Supernatural [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Damned Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel hurried further into the maze of tunnels, a soul cradled in his arms, as he looked over his shoulder rhythmically. He could hear the footsteps of about a dozen demons as he took another random turn, praying to his father to help him find a gate. He had no clue where his brothers and sisters who had accompanied him were. Last he had seen <em> Jegudiel </em> and <em> Sarathiel </em>fighting off the demons as they urged Castiel to run away with the soul. He glanced at the glowing ball of light in his as it shook violently. </p><p>Castiel let his grace flow into the soul just to feel it flinch against it, resist it.</p><p><em> It’s fine </em> , Castiel directed his thought towards the soul, <em> I’m here to get you out of hell. </em></p><p>The soul sent a wave of distrust towards him as a reply. </p><p><em> Do you know where we are? </em> The Angel questioned, looking at the long hallway stretched out in front of him.</p><p>The wave of light ignored his question. Instead, it seemed to ask, <em> Who are you?  </em></p><p><em>I am the Angel who was ordered to raise you from perdition. </em>Castiel replied monotonously. </p><p>The soul relaxed a bit against him, he asked again, <em> Do you have any idea where the nearest gates of hell are? </em></p><p>Feeling the soul’s puzzlement, Castiel trudged on. Gliding past the stone statues, he turned right.</p><p><em> Why am I being saved? </em>The soul said confused.</p><p><em> Because we have work for you. </em>The Angel answered.</p><p>
  <em> And what if I tell you that I don’t want to work for you? </em>
</p><p><em> I am not sure, </em> Castiel looked down at the soul, <em> I’m afraid that you won’t be given a choice. </em></p><p>The soul quieted down after that, suppressing all its emotions. Castiel felt the dark aura of demons getting closer and ducked into a dark room.</p><p><em> What is happening? </em>The soul inquired. </p><p><em> Demons, </em> Castiel replied, <em> They are trying to stop me. </em></p><p><em> You are an Angel, right? </em> The soul said, <em> So can’t you just kill them? </em></p><p><em> We are in hell; </em> The Angel walked towards the door, trying to hear what was happening outside, <em> I am weak here. </em></p><p>The soul trembled in his hands, <em> What are we going to do now? </em></p><p><em> I don’t have a plan, </em> Castiel said, <em> We might just need to wait here and hope that they don’t notice us. </em></p><p>The Angel studied light in his arms with fascination. The too-bright soul tainted at the edges from its time in hell. He could feel the soul seeping into his own grace, mixing with it, giving it whatever support that it could.</p><p>Zachariah’s words echoed in his mind as he had given Castiel the mission to save the soul from hell. He remembered Zachariah telling him how powerful the soul was, how important it was, how pure it was. But he had never once mentioned how utterly beautiful it was. Flecks of black scattered across the golden globe of light, blinking in and out of existence. This soul had known more pain than any average human, seen more death and destruction than most people who lived, been through things that scared even the monsters. </p><p>But even after that, the soul glowed brighter than any star Castiel had ever seen. The soul cared more than most humans; the soul felt more acutely than any human Castiel had ever known; the soul felt more fiercely that it made the Angel dizzy with all the emotions it radiated. He held the warm light closer to his core, wrapping his wings around it, trying to shield it from the coldness surrounding them.</p><p>The moment Castiel had laid a hand on the soul, he had felt something. The soul drew the Angel towards itself. The moment Castiel had laid a hand on the soul, the Angel had felt a purpose; the Angel had felt a need to protect the soul from everything; the Angel had felt the soul claim him as its own. And Castiel had obliged. </p><p>When Castiel first laid a hand on the Righteous Mans’ soul in the depths of hell, he felt like he belonged somewhere.</p><p>
  <em>Castiel may have been considered lost to heaven, but he knew that he had finally been found. </em>
</p><p><em> I think I know where one of the doors is located. </em>A voice echoed in his head.</p><p><em> Where? </em> The Angel questioned, focusing back to the present.</p><p><em> In the hallway across the main room, </em> The soul said, <em> The metal doors there are always closed. They don’t have a lock or a keyhole, but there is something carved into the frames. I never gave it too much of a thought, but I think it is what we are searching for. </em></p><p><em> Yes, that would be it, </em>Castiel replied, pleased.</p><p><em> Then what are we waiting for? </em> The soul seemed to ask him, <em> Let’s get out of here. </em></p><p><em> There seems to be a problem, </em> The Angel regretfully informed, <em> I would have to fly out but my wings were damaged in the fight. </em></p><p><em> You are telling me this now? </em>Castiel felt the waves of annoyance coming from the soul.</p><p>
  <em> I apologize. </em>
</p><p><em> It’s alright, </em> The voice replied, <em> Is there absolutely anything I can do to help? I’m feeling kind of useless just existing here. Like I know I don’t have a body or anything but… </em></p><p>Castiel thought briefly, <em> There is a thing, but it is rather unsafe.  </em></p><p><em> Tell me what I need to do. </em>The soul glowed steadily.</p><p>
  <em> I would need to use your soul to repair my wings.  </em>
</p><p><em> Okay, but? </em>He felt the Righteous Man question.</p><p><em> Since you don’t have a body, </em> Castiel said uncertainty, <em> We would have to mix our essences together for it to work out.  </em></p><p><em> I would have preferred if you had bought me dinner first. </em>The soul emitted an emotion the Angel could not identify. </p><p>Feeling the Angels’ confusion, the soul said, <em> I’m ready. </em></p><p><em> Are you sure? </em>The Angel asked for confirmation one last time.</p><p>
  <em> If it means getting out of here? Yes. </em>
</p><p>The Angel allowed his grace to blend with the Righteous Mans’ soul, watching intrigued at the way the threads of blue combined with the golden ones. </p><p>He felt the power surge through him, repairing his damaged wings, healing him until he was as good as new. </p><p>Stretching his wings against the walls of the room, he flapped slowly, testing them. When he was positive that they were ready to go, he spoke to the voice inside him. </p><p>
  <em> When we get back to earth, I’m going to put you back into your grave. Can you crawl out of there? </em>
</p><p><em> Dude, </em> The soul said back, slightly shocked; <em> You tell me that you are going to be saving me from hell only to put me back six feet into the ground.  </em></p><p><em> I’m sorry but those were my orders, </em> the Angel replied, <em> Will you be able to crawl out? </em></p><p><em> Yes, </em>the soul replied. Castiel was confused when he felt the soul try to distance himself from the Angels’ grace, but he didn’t question it. </p><p>And so Castiel flew out of the depths of hell with the soul of the Righteous Man. His wing burned as the fires licked the edges of his feathers, but the soul inside of him soothed the pain, healing each and every scar the moment it was inflicted.  </p><p>When they finally landed in the clearing, a few feet away from the Righteous Mans’ grave, Castiel extracted the said man’s soul, wincing when the golden threads tugged onto his grace, holding onto the Angel, not ready to let go. </p><p>He put the decaying body back together atom by atom, a piece of his grace mixing with each atom he touched. He knew that he was disobeying heaven, but the Righteous Man was worth being rebelled for. He wiped out all the memories the man had of the Angel. He cleansed the soul of all the black edges, taking them for his own and replacing it with his grace. </p><p>Even with the knowledge that he would probably never see the man again, the Angel left his mark on the Righteous Man. Even with the knowledge that Heaven would punish him, he claimed a piece of the Righteous Mans’ soul. Even with the knowledge that he was created to be emotionless, he fell in love with humanity.</p><p>As he watched a hand shoot out of the ground, he uttered the words that would change his life. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Dean Winchester is saved.</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did something different with this one too... tell me if you all like it!!!<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff">tumblr!</a><br/>See you all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>